


Slipping Away

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was the</i> last <i>time that hurt instead…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the [](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[pbhiatus_fic](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/) double-drabble "sex" challenge. I've been meaning to try this pairing again for ages, and this was just the encouragement I needed.

x-x-x-x-x

The first time didn't hurt the way she expected; it was the last time that hurt instead.

On the living room sofa, they touched and kissed. Lincoln's mouth whispered over Veronica's neck and chest, and she sighed and stroked his arms, her whole body tingling and shaking under his.

They'd been leading up to this for ages, with Veronica's crush sidelined when Lincoln went to Juvie. Now he was back.

All the warnings in the world couldn't keep her from wanting him. She knew the reasoning, but it was _Lincoln_. Part of her always felt they were destined for a star-crossed life.

They moved as quietly as possible on the sofa, trying not to wake Michael. The piercing fullness of Lincoln made her gasp, but his tender gaze—choosing _her_ —soon eased the pain.

Over the years that promise was always there, despite Lincoln returning to jail again and again.

The last time they made love (after L.J., after _everything_ ), it was passionate and perfect. But Lincoln became a junkie within a week, even though she'd been so _sure_ —

The memory was tainted after that, too painful to revisit. That last time had been a lie. Only Lincoln's betrayal remained.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
